1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque converter comprising a converter housing and a turbine wheel arranged in the converter housing so as to be rotatable relative thereto around a rotational axis, a torsional vibration damper, and an optional bridge coupling. The turbine wheel includes a turbine wheel shell which carries a plurality of turbine blades and a turbine wheel hub connected to the turbine wheel shell. The optional bridge coupling selectively connects the converter housing and the turbine wheel in a substantially rotation-proof connection. Torque applied to the turbine wheel hub from the turbine wheel shell and/or, as applicable, the bridge coupling is conducted by the torsional vibration damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A German prior art reference DE 41 35 631 A1 discloses a prior art torque converter, in which a separate torsional damper is arranged between the turbine wheel and a piston of the bridge coupling. One sode of the damper is attached by suitable attachment elements to the piston and the other side of the damper is attached to the turbine wheel. This type of torque converter requires a relatively large structural space for the torsional vibration damper and also necessitates additional components for connecting the torsional vibration damper to various converter parts.
Another German prior art reference DE 41 09 485 A1 discloses a prior art torque converter in which the piston of the bridge coupling functions as a covering sheet for the torsional vibration damper. Here, too, an additional element for transmitting the torque is required.
Yet another German prior art reference DE 196 17 409 A1 discloses a prior art torque converter in which the piston of the bridge coupling functions as a hub element of the torsional vibration damper. A problem with this device is that the piston displacement required to close the bridge coupling can impair the function of the torsional vibration damper.